The present invention relates to a new and distinct clonal rootstock of ‘Paradox’ (not patented) walnut tree (Juglans hindsii×Juglans regia) that has been denominated varietally as ‘VX211’, and more particularly to such a walnut rootstock that is vigorous, that has reduced susceptibility to nematodes (Pratylenchus vulnus) and Phytophthora (Phytophthora citricola), and that further is easily clonally propagated by standard tissue culture micropropagation.
It has long been recognized as desirable to provide vigorous walnut rootstocks that have increased resistance to soil pests and diseases, specifically nematodes (Pratylenchus vulnus) and Phytophthora (Phytophthora citricola). The rootstock of the present variety, ‘VX211’, is similar to other ‘Paradox’ walnut rootstocks (Juglans hindsii×Juglans regia), except that it has increased resistance or tolerance to Pratylenchus vulnus and Phytophthora citricola and can be easily micropropagated to produce a vigorous clonal ‘Paradox’ rootstock.